Break Up to Make Up
by Tragic Priestess
Summary: Mai and Anzu get into a disgreement and Mai gets relationship advice from an unlikely source. Minor Seto X Ryou. OneShot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou! and I'm sure many people are happy about that...

**Warnings:** Shoujo-Ai, Mai X Anzu. Some hints of Ryou X Seto and Bandit Kieth being a little perverted. Kind of AU since Mai and Anzu live together. I like Miho so hopefully no one takes the few references to her as bashing.

**AN:** Before anyone says I stole this from someone else, I'm simply transferring my stories from my old account (Yami no Marik) to this one. For more info on that check my profile. I'm not sure what they said in the English version about Mai's childhood but in the Japanese version her parents died when she was really young. I got the name of this story from an old R&B song.

**Beta Read by:** Sierra's Darkness

* * *

**Break up to Make Up**

Late one Friday evening Mai took a walk to the nearest convenience store. Normally, she would drive but she needed time to think over some important issues. It had been a little over a year since Battle City ended and her decision to stay in Domino City. Originally, it was to get close to Jounuchi. After a few months of living in Domino City, she noticed she was paying more attention to Anzu, then Jounuchi. A lot more attention. Jounuchi noticed this, through observing her and set them two up on a date, eventually getting both of them to admit their feelings for each other. But tonight, Mai got into an argument with Anzu over some violet haired girl named Miho. It didn't start out as an argument. Mai came home from work and saw Anzu chatting with an old friend of hers. This "friend" was flirting a little too much for Mai's liking and she didn't mind mentioning that while she was telling Miho to get out. Anzu was upset at the treatment of her friend and told Mai that she needed a little more trust in her, or their relationship would never work out. After that Mai decided she would take a walk.

"Hey good looking!"

Mai turned around to see none other than Bandit Keith looking her over.

"Didn't you hear me the first time, babe?" he asked her.

"Yes, I heard you, Keith. Loud and clear hon," Mai answered. She turned away from him and started towards the entrance of the store. He quickly ran ahead of her and stood in front of the entrance, blocking her.

"I wasn't finished talking to you, Mai. I was just going to tell you something important," he told her. Mai was getting a little impatient dealing with Keith's antics. His already bad attitude got even worse a few months ago when he found out she was dating Anzu. He then realized that he didn't have a chance with her, not that he ever did.

"Well say what you have to say and move out the way. I have something important I need to do," said Mai, while trying to walk around him.

"Oh," Keith said, "You need to get home to your lover, Anzu, right. That's so sick. How can a beautiful woman like you lower yourself to that?" he glared at her. Bandit Keith grabbed her hand "I'll show you a real man," he said while trying to pull her close to him, until he felt someone push him to the side.

"I suggest you move out of my way, commoner, or else," Kaiba demanded.

Bandit Keith glared at Kaiba and asked, "Or else what, rich boy?"

"Let's just say I have many ways of taking care of trash like you," said Kaiba while reaching into his coat pocket. Bandit Keith, taking the hint, walked away but not before calling Mai a slut. Standing next to Kaiba was Ryou Bakura. Kaiba then turned and whispered something to Ryou before walking into the store.

"Are you okay, Mai?" asked Ryou. Ryou was such a quiet boy. It was always a little puzzling when he would get in one of his strange moods and try to kill everyone. Yuugi told her last time that happened that it was because of a spirit that lives inside his Millennium ring.

"I'm fine, Ryou", Mai told him. "I just need to get back home. I was going to get something from the store but I've changed my mind."

"Kaiba could give you a ride back home," offered Ryou. Before she could disagree Ryou said, "Keith is probably still lurking around this place and he looked pretty upset. I think it would be best if you let Kaiba take you home. By the way, why isn't Anzu with you?"

The look on her face gave it all away. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked," Ryou said regrettably.

"It's okay, Ryou," Mai said. "Anzu and I got into an argument earlier and I'm kind of questioning where our relationship is heading." Mai took a seat on a bench in front of the store. Ryou sat next to her.

"Where do you think it's heading?" Ryou asked.

"I'm not sure anymore. I care for her a lot, but I also worry about losing her. I lost my parents at a young age. I don't want to lose anyone else that I'm close to. I don't think anyone can understand how it is to lose their parents," Mai said sadly.

"I can," Ryou said softly. "My mother and sister died years ago. My sister's name was Amane. I was really close to my sister when she was alive. I still write her letters hoping that wherever she is she's watching over me. My father is an archaeologist and he's always busy on digs. I think in a way he stays busy to keep from remembering the past. I don't see him as often as I used to because just seeing me brings back bad memories for him." Mai put her arm around him reassuringly. She didn't know the young boy had been through simular problems in her past.

"So do you want to tell me what happened tonight between you and Anzu?" asked Ryou. " I've been told I'm a really good listener. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

'It couldn't hurt to talk to Ryou.' she thought.

"I came home today and saw Anzu with a young violet haired girl..."

"Miho?" Ryou interrupted.

"Yes," Mai answered, " that's her name. I took things the wrong way by the way Miho was behaving with Anzu."

"I think the problem is a lack of trust on your part, no offence, " he said quickly.

"None taken," Mai replied.

Mai brushed some of her hair to the side. "So what do you think I should do? I'm not used to getting advice from anyone besides Anzu, Jounouchi and Yuugi," she admitted.

"Well, Kaiba has told me I give pretty good advice, so I'll try helping you with this. I think the best thing for you to do is to go back to Anzu and tell her why you overreacted to her and Miho. I'm sure she'll understand. Anzu isn't the type to hold a grudge."

"Yeah that's true," Mai agreed. "Oh, one more thing. Have you and Kaiba had any problems since you've started dating? I could tell that you two are obviously more than just friends," Mai said.

Ryou blushed and said, "I guess it is a little obvious that we're together. As to your question, all relationships have problems. So far, we've been able to deal with those problems together. I think that's what you and Anzu need to figure out. How to work through the problems that come up in every relationship. The last part we need to deal with is him being more open about our relationship. Being a CEO of a big organization, he's worried what type of reputation it will get if the public finds out he's gay."

"Yeah, that could be a problem," Mai admitted. "You're right about what you said I need to do. Thanks for the advice, Ryou."

"No problem at all, Mai," said Ryou.

"It's time to go," Kaiba interrupted. Kaiba was holding a small grocery bag in his hand and stopped to whisper something to Ryou first. "I'll drop you off first Mai. You shouldn't be out at this store this late at night anyway. I'm only here because of the low chance of being spotted by someone I know."

The ride over to Anzu's place was mostly in silence, except for Ryou and Kaiba talking about random things that happened in their day. When they reached the apartment complex, Ryou said goodbye to Mai and told her he'd always be willing to give her advice. She thanked him and walked in the house. Anzu was sitting on the living room sofa, watching TV and holding a cup of tea.

"Welcome back, Mai," Anzu whispered while taking a sip of tea. "Would like you like a cup of tea? I just made some a few minutes ago," she added.

"Sure, thanks, Anzu," Mai replied. Mai went over and took a seat on the couch. Anzu came back a minute later and handed Mai a cup of Green Tea.

"We need to talk," Anzu finally said. "Miho called after you left. You were right, she was flirting with me." She stopped and took a sip of tea. "I told her that I'm already involved with someone. But, you didn't give me a chance to explain myself."

"I know I made a mistake this time Anzu. I should have trusted you more. I guess it's because I'm afraid of losing you," Mai said quietly.

"Afraid of what?" asked Anzu. The last words out of Mai's mouth were spoken so softly that she didn't hear them.

"I'm afraid of losing you," Mai cried out, startling Anzu. Anzu eased over close to Mai and said softly "You'd never lose me, Mai."

Mai smiled, "I shouldn't have assumed the worst when I saw you and Miho today."

Anzu put her arm around Mai and said, "You're the only one I want, Mai. I told you that months ago when we first started dating. You know, you can always come to me with any problems."

"Yes, I do and I should have known that. Do you think you can forgive me for that mistake?" Mai kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Of course I can," Anzu answered before yawning. Mai looked down at her precious angel to see that she had already fallen asleep. 'Things will work out fine for us' Mai thought as she carried Anzu off to bed.


End file.
